


Szósty zmysł

by wezdajtehanukredki (tehanu)



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: BDSM, Food, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safewords, idle speculation on afterlife
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/wezdajtehanukredki
Summary: Kiedy wszyscy go mają, tylko nie ty.





	Szósty zmysł

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/gifts).



> Dedykacja dla Tokomi za zabicie mi ćwieka.

Choć raz nie było się gdzie śpieszyć. Toreth pieprzył Warricka tak wolno, jak potrafił, umyślnie błądząc myślami, żeby seks nie skończył się za szybko. A jeszcze przed chwilą było to takie pilne, że Warrick nie był nawet związany, trzymał tylko z całych sił bawełniane sznury, na stałe przywiązane do nowego łóżka, żeby nie trzeba ich było szukać. Mięśnie rąk miał napięte jak postronki, palce zbielałe i zaczynał już hałasować.

— Nie zamykaj oczu — polecił Toreth. Warrick musiał zauważyć zmianę tonu, usłyszeć w jego głosie coś zimnego i bezwzględnego, bo zaczął oddychać bardziej chrapliwie, a na szyi skakał mu teraz puls. Toreth uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Czasem Warrickowi nie trzeba było nawet grozić, żeby go dodatkowo podniecić, wystarczyło coś zasugerować między wierszami. Zmienił lekko pozycję, opierając na nim większy ciężar i trafiając na jeszcze ciekawszy kąt niż przed chwilą. Warrick od chrapliwych oddechów i urwanych jęków przeszedł do ciągłego, falującego jęku, prawie krzyku. Widać było, że Toreth sprawia mu ból. No cóż, o to chodziło. — Trzymaj otwarte… żebyś widział… jaką będę miał minę… jak ci… — Mało brakowało, a parsknąłby śmiechem. — Nie dam dojść.

Wyszedł z Warricka na tyle nieostrożnie, że sam zaklął pod nosem, ale nie miał powodów do narzekania, bo pierwszy cel został osiągnięty w stu procentach: Warrick przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem i krzywdą w oczach jak dziecko, któremu ktoś zabrał cukierka. Przynajmniej nie próbował sam się doprowadzić; bardzo dobrze.

— No co? Za głośno się drzesz. Uszy potem bolą godzinami.

Warrick przewrócił oczami.

— Mam nie krzyczeć? — wydyszał, w tej chwili wyraźnie gotowy obiecać wszystko. — Toreth… Dokończ. _Proszę cię_.

Normalnie Toreth lubił, jak Warrick prosi. Ba, lubił, jak Warrick się drze. Teraz zaczął szperać między warstwami pościeli, aż trafił ręką na gadżet dnia: wyniesioną z pracy maskę.

Warrick rzucił na nią tylko okiem i oblizał usta. To nie była zabawka z sex shopu, tylko profesjonalny sprzęt do obezwładniania aresztowanych, tak żeby siedzieli cicho i nie gryźli. Widać było, że Warrickowi jest z tą myślą źle – i że mimo to rozpaczliwie chce, żeby Toreth mu tę maskę założył.

Kiedy więc nagle Warrick odchrząknął, puścił sznur i powiedział:

— Kaczuszka. Złaź — Toreth dał się zupełnie zaskoczyć i zszedł z niego tak szybko, jakby się poparzył, prawie odruchowo. Skórkojad wytresował mnie nie gorzej niż ja jego – pomyślał sobie z irytacją. Siedząc na łóżku z WŚP-owską maską w dłoniach, patrzył, jak Warrick zbiera z podłogi szlafrok.

— To co się takiego stało, że kajdanki i knebel z roboty mogą być, a to nie?

— Krem halloweenowy — odpowiedział Warrick bez sensu i pobiegł na dół.

 

~~~

 

Po mieszkaniu faktycznie rozchodził się intensywny, jakby korzenny zapach. Toreth znalazł Warricka w kuchni, jak coś majstrował przy ciężkim, kamionkowym garnku na piecu. Normalnie nie przeszkadzało mu zboczenie Warricka na punkcie gotowania, ale teraz był zły. No bo jak to – nie był na pierwszym miejscu?

— On serio nie mógł poczekać, ten twój krem halloweenowy? — zapytał, kiedy już był pewny, że nie palnie nic głupiego.

— Wybacz. Przypomniało mi się na widok tej maski, że chciałem coś z tobą obgadać, a aż tyle poczekać nie mógł. Nie wychodzisz dzisiaj, zgadza się? No. Ja też nie.

— Aha, czyli tym razem nie chodzi o to, żebym udawał, że nie pracuję tam, gdzie pracuję?

Warrick prychnął.

— Powiedziałbym, że jest różnica między podkradaniem regularnie sprzętu do przesłuchań a samym nieudawaniem, że tam nie pracujesz. — Zamieszał zupę, skosztował, dosypał czegoś tajemniczego o ognistym kolorze i zapachu. — Siedem minut. Proponuję dokończyć rozmowę, dokończyć krem, wrócić na górę i… też dokończyć, jeśli dalej będziesz miał ochotę. W miarę możliwości _bez_ gadania o WŚP.

— Siedem minut. Akurat byłoby po wszystkim.

— A nie.

— A fakt, nie, bo chciałeś coś ze mną „obgadać”. Też sobie wybrałeś moment — burknął Toreth.

— Może cię to zdziwi, ale nie towarzyszy mi dzień w dzień od rana taka myśl, że muszę z tobą uzgodnić szczegóły kneblowania. Tylko muszę najpierw zobaczyć knebel, żeby mi się skojarzyło…

O-o. Toreth miał przykre wrażenie, że wie, do czego to zmierza.

— I leżałeś tam, gapiłeś się w sufit i myślałeś… o zupie? — zapytał w nadziei, że odwróci uwagę Warricka od problemu.

— Aj, jestem wielozadaniowy. Jakbyś nie wyskoczył z tą maską – która jest naprawdę ciekawa, nie zrozum mnie źle, cieszę się, że ją przyniosłeś – to faktycznie nie byłoby się co martwić zupą.

„Naprawdę ciekawa”. Zabrzmiało to szczerze. No, pomyślał Toreth, zobaczymy.

— Daj skosztować.

— Poczekaj do kolacji.

— Co to w ogóle jest „krem halloweenowy”?

— Krem z dyni. Na ostro. — Zawartość garnka faktycznie była wściekle pomarańczowa. — Tradycyjnie przyrządzany na Halloween. Kate zawsze go robiła o tej porze roku. Nie żeby obchodziła jakoś Halloween, rozumiesz, ale takie świeckie tradycje są nieszkodliwe, a trzymają się mocno.

Warrick przestał się tłumaczyć – w sumie to nie było z czego tak na oko Toretha – i się zamyślił. To nie był dobry pomysł, żeby myślał o matce – już dość kłopotów z tego wynikło.

— No o to Halloween cię właśnie pytam — powiedział Toreth, budując kolejną dywersję. — To było jakieś święto? Chyba zbiorów dyni?

— A wiesz, że to też. — Warrick się uśmiechnął. — No faktycznie, nie uczą tego w szkole, nie? — Spojrzał na zegarek – aha, teraz to już nie był taki wielozadaniowy, żeby odliczać w głowie sekundy, drań – i oparł się plecami o blat. — To jest takie jakby… święto śmierci? Zmarłych? To znaczy było. To jest w sumie domyślam się, że gdzie indziej dalej jest. W takiej Ameryce na przykład.

Toreth wrócił myślami do swojego jedynego pobytu w Ameryce. Święto śmierci. Zmarłych. No może. Po tych pojebach wszystkiego można się było spodziewać.

— Dosłownie to bodajże znaczy „przeddzień wszystkich świętych”? — ciągnął Warrick. — Chodzi o wyrażenie więzi ze zmarłymi… O pamięć… Świadomość śmiertelności? Takie rzeczy.

Toreth nie bardzo widział, co to ma wspólnego z kremem z dyni, ale zmarłych miał na codzień w pracy: ofiary zabójstw, przypadkowe zgony do wyjaśnienia, aresztowanych, na których razem z uchyłką przyszedł aneks, co nieoficjalnie znaczyło, że należy im coś „nieumyślnie” przedawkować albo przedobrzyć z neurosondą na przesłuchaniu. Oczywiście też nieumyślnie.

— Z tą więzią ze zmarłymi to przesadziłeś — powiedział i zaraz palnął się w myślach w czoło, bo przecież nie chciał, żeby Warrick myślał za dużo o Kate.

— Oj, no, bo tego się chyba nie traktowało dosłownie… Rozumiesz? Ludzie wierzyli w nieśmiertelność duszy, ale nie traktowali tego tak samo jak wiedzy naukowej czy praktycznej… — Jeszcze raz popatrzył na zegarek, wsadził nos do garnka, zaciągnął się zapachem i zdjął naczynie z płyty.

— W sumie to nie rozumiem. — Toreth uznał, że dość tej dywersji. Wprawdzie wzwód poddał mu się chwilę temu – tak działał na niego Warrickowy ton wykładowy i bodajże był to jedyny aspekt Warricka, który mu tak robił – ale to jeszcze nie był powód, żeby rezygnować z reszty sobotniego popołudnia. — Powiedz lepiej, o co chodziło z tą kaczuszką.

Warrick tak rzadko hasłował, że każdy przypadek należało wyjaśnić. Owszem, Toreth się domyślał, co mu się aż tak nie spodobało, i nie cieszył się na myśl o męczeniu tego tematu, ale uznał, że lepiej będzie mieć to z głowy.

Warrick westchnął.

— Dobrze. — Nie podjął od razu, tylko stał i przyglądał się Torethowi, jakby kombinował, jak to ująć.

— No, ja tego za ciebie nie zrobię — burknął Toreth. — Chlapnąłeś kaczuszkę, to teraz zeznawaj.

— Wiesz — zaczął Warrick powoli, z namysłem. — Sens hasła jest między innymi taki, że ja ci się nie muszę tłumaczyć. Ale…

— Ale spieprzyłeś mi zabawę i to chyba nie jest nie fair, że ja chcę wiedzieć czemu?

— Ooo, spieprzyłem ci… — Teraz to Warrick uśmiechał się kpiąco. — Wiesz co? Wynagrodzę ci to. Jeśli pozwolisz. Będę cię prosił… będę cię _błagał_ , żebyś zrobił ze mną dokładnie to, na co będziesz miał ochotę. Brzmi dobrze?

Przynęta, spławik i haczyk. No ale Toreth też nie grał w to pierwszy raz. Usiadł wygodniej, splótł ręce na piersi i czekał.

— Aach… No dobrze. Miałem takie wrażenie raz czy drugi… Toreth, ja ci nic nie zarzucam, rozumiesz? Ale zależy mi na jasnej sytuacji.

Jak zawsze. Z Warricka wyłaziła namiętność do kontrolowania wszystkich i wszystkiego. Pieprzony perfekcjonista.

— No więc wrażenie, że nie patrzysz. Czy nie hasłuję palcami. Ostatni raz chyba dwa tygodnie temu.

— Mmm. — Toreth pamiętał tę okazję; byli na jakieś kretyńsko eleganckiej imprezie korporacyjnej, gospodyni otworzyła dla gości ogród i Torethowi udało się Warricka namówić na wyjątkowo udane rżnięcie w usta za jakimś krzaczyskiem. Było tak dobrze, a atmosferę tak przyjemnie podgrzewało to ryzyko, że zaraz ktoś obejdzie krzaczysko dookoła i ich przyłapie, że rzeczywiście niespecjalnie patrzył mu wtedy na ręce. Uśmiechnął się, bo dalej była szansa, że uda mu się przez ten temat przejechać na samym bajerze. — O ile pamiętam, nie miałeś nic przeciwko temu. Dobrze się bawiłeś.

— Toreth.

Toreth westchnął, jakby mu się krzywda działa.

— Dla jasności: masz rację, dobrze się wtedy bawiłem i ani przez chwilę nie miałem zamiaru się wyhasłować. Ale…

— No to o co ten hałas?

— Wiesz, że nie zawsze jestem całkiem racjonalny w czasie seksu. Nie, wróć, w czasie gry. Niekoniecznie wiem, kiedy przestać, i liczę na to…

— Że ja będę wiedział. No i fajnie. Warrick, jeśli akurat masz szklane oczy i mózg wychodzi ci uszami, to i tak nie wpadniesz na to, żeby zahasłować, wszystko jedno, będziesz miał coś w buzi, czy nie.

— Mmm — przyznał Warrick. — Ale nie o to mi chodzi. — Podszedł do Toretha i oparł mu dłonie na ramionach. Toreth odruchowo się zjeżył – dalej kiepsko rozumiał fizyczną bliskość w kontekstach, w których nie chodziło ani o seks, ani o przemoc – ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że wielu ludziom dotyk ułatwia porozumiewanie się. Skąd się ten strzępek informacji wziął? Z jakiegoś durnego wykładu z psychologii sprzed lat?

— Chcę wiedzieć, że kiedy nie mogę mówić, zawsze patrzysz, co robię z rękami. Kciuk na okej, pięć palców na stop i tak dalej. Nie tylko wtedy, kiedy mam coś w ustach. — Warrick urwał, wyraźnie przebierając w miłych wspomnieniach jak w szafie z garniturami. — Także wtedy, kiedy robisz ze mnie taką… taki _krem_ … że nie pamiętam, jak się mówi…

Ostatnich kilka słów Warrick wymruczał mu tuż przy uchu. Toreth, na którego zawsze działał jego głos, zareagował mimo woli i sklął się w myślach. Przynęta i haczyk, upomniał się.

— Będę bardziej uważał — powiedział, mimo że brzmiało to nieprzyjemnie… ulegle. No ale wiedział, że Warrick ma prawo tego wymagać. A w każdym razie jeszcze przed chwilą to wiedział… Teraz irytacja podszeptywała mu, że cała radość z dobrej maski zaciskowej jest taka, że człowiek wie, że Warrick _nie może_ rzucić hasłem. Że jest jeszcze bardziej bezsilny niż zwykle, odcięty od wszystkiego, co kiedy indziej daje mu choć trochę kontroli. — To ci wystarczy?

Warrick pocałował go we włosy za uchem.

— Jeśli to sobie przemyślałeś, to oczywiście że tak, wystarczy mi, że to powiedziałeś.

Toreth wstał, nagle zniechęcony do dalszej gry.

— Powiem ci wieczorem — rzucił i wyszedł.

 

~~~

 

U Gegiego nie zamówił nawet nic do picia, tylko od razu poprosił o klucz do pokoju. Barmanka była chyba trochę zdziwiona, bo widać było, że dopiero przyszedł i jeszcze nikogo nie wyhaczył, ale przecież nie miał zamiaru jej tłumaczyć, że tym razem nie przyszedł na podryw. Na anonimowy seks. Jak zwał, tak zwał.

W wynajętym dokładnie na godzinę pokoju (zapłacił za dwa razy) Toreth rzucił się na łóżko, założył ręce pod głowę i wsłuchał się w dochodzące z dołu pobrzękiwanie szkła i zza ściany pojękiwanie bzykających się klientów. Trochę mu przeszkadzali i w sumie nie wiedział, czemu nie poszedł tego przemyśleć do pracy albo nie został na dole w barze z whisky albo jakimiś legalnymi tabletkami. Nawet chyba miał jeszcze po kieszeniach resztkę czegoś, po czym się dobrze myślało.

Nie wziął, bo nie chciało mu się poświęcać czasu na liczenie dawek i odstępów.

Gra, którą uprawiali, miała w ich wersji tak mało zasad, że można by się wręcz uprzeć, że hasło jest jej jedyną zasadą. Owszem, Warrick miał pewne swoje świętości i nienaruszalne granice, których część udało się przez tych kilka lat Torethowi odkryć i wytyczyć. Tu i tam udało mu się je nawet przesunąć, co zawsze było miłe i dawało potem podkład do trzepania na długo. Chociaż jak się tak zastanowić – mało się ostatnio masturbował. Nawet na wyryw chodził rzadko. W sumie nic dziwnego: Warrick był regularnie pod ręką, a wprawdzie bywał wkurzający (jak na przykład dzisiaj), ale z przypadkową dupą wyhaczoną w barze wygrywał w cuglach. No, nie dosłownie.

Uśmiechając się na tę myśl, przekręcił się na brzuch. Nie należało się rozpraszać. Warrick tak rzadko mówił „kaczuszka”; czemu się upierał? Czy nie było lepiej – czy obaj się lepiej nie bawili, nie mieli z tego większego haju – kiedy jechali na samym zaufaniu, bez takich dodatkowych rozwiązań? Ostatecznie – niezależnie od tego, jak trudno było to Torethowi przełknąć – to było zaufanie wzajemne. Jak pewnie u każdej pary bawiącej się w umowną przemoc i gwałt, bo dla Departamentu Sprawiedliwości pobicie to było pobicie i nie miało większego znaczenia, ile razy i jak głośno ofiara prosiła sprawcę, żeby ją sprał. Więc z trudem bo z trudem, ale Toreth nauczył się Warrickowi ufać – że mu się na przykład nagle nie odwidzi i nie pójdzie na niego donieść w przypływie złego humoru, choć w praktyce sprawa była dużo bardziej skomplikowana.

Zaufanie. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie przepadał za myśleniem o tym, ale to był chyba taki dzień, kiedy nie było tego jak uniknąć: „zaufanie” to dalej było dla niego słowo z obcego języka, języka, którym nawet jako tako się posługiwał, ale nie swobodnie, na pewno nie intuicyjnie. Co się takiego stało do cholery, że Warrick nagle uznał że nie, jednak mu do końca nie ufa?

Miał żal, bo lubił grać w tę grę ze słuchu, nie musząc lawirować w gąszczu cudzych, arbitralnych zasad. Na krótko po tym, jak poznał Warricka, tłumaczył kiedyś Sarze, dlaczego normalnie raczej unika masochistów i uległych, a dla Warricka robi wyjątek: bo każdy z tych ludzi miał listę zasad dłuższą niż jego chuj. To wolno, a tego nie. Bij mnie, ale nie pasem. Rżnij brutalnie, ale nie na stojąco. No i fajnie, jak im od tego stawał (albo mokro im się robiło – Toreth nie upierał się przy jednej płci), ale jego to nie bawiło. Chciał mieć nad partnerem władzę i to działało na niego najskuteczniej. I na ogół od Warricka dostawał dokładnie to, czego chciał: podporządkowanie się jego woli, szczerą, entuzjastyczną uległość. Nietrywialną, bo Warrick nie był człowiekiem słabym, bojaźliwym ani nudnym.

Coś mu się tutaj nie zgadzało. Normalnie nie przepadał za poleganiem na instynktach – ani kiedy prowadził śledztwo, ani w życiu prywatnym – ale niektóre instynkty były tak nieodparte, że nie dało się ich zignorować. A teraz taki właśnie uporczywy, przemożny instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Warrick mu ufa. Może nie ślepo, ale potężnie. Czyli nie o to chodziło.

Westchnął i jeszcze raz zastanowił się nad tymi farmakami, które miał chyba w płaszczu. A, pieprzyć je – nie chciało mu się wstawać.

Niestety _wiedział_ , co na niego czeka na końcu tego prywatnego śledztwa. Ślepa ściana. Jeszcze jeden zaułek bez wyjścia, kolejna daremna próba zrozumienia niuansów relacji międzyludzkich, których scenariusze powstawały w obcym języku. „Zaufanie”. I co jeszcze, kurwa. To nie był za przeproszeniem romans, takie gówno, które nawet Sara kiedyś obśmiała, kiedy pili u niej w domu i akurat zachciało im się sprawdzić, czy nie leci coś dobrego. Kto to w ogóle oglądał?

Zaczynała go uwierać ta głupia przenośnia obcego języka. Lepsze było określenie „szósty zmysł”. Którego też by może nie znał, gdyby właśnie nie te pierdoły, które oglądała i czytała czasem Sara. Miała cały folder książek o jakimś prywatnym detektywie, który miał zdolności parapsychiczne i komunikował się z duchami zmarłych. Jezu, co za idiotyzm. Pewnie to dlatego mu się skojarzyło; bo Warrick nawijał coś dzisiaj o duchach zmarłych. Nie, o duszach. O więzi ze zmarłymi. Boże.

Sęk w tym, że Warrick oczywiście ten szósty zmysł miał. Nie taki dosłowny parapsychiczny, ale mniejsza o szczegóły; miał go i posługiwał się nim przez cały czas. Jak podobno większość ludzkości. A w każdym razie wszyscy tak utrzymywali, bo Toreth miał wątpliwości. „Empatia”, kurwa. Niby taki sam bełkot jak to gadanie o więzi ze zmarłymi, a jednak wszyscy wokół niego jakoby ten szósty zmysł mieli i stosowali w najlepsze.

Domyślał się, że często tylko to sobie wmawiają, bo zależy od tego ich samoocena, ale zdarzało mu się obserwować ten pieprzony szósty zmysł w działaniu. I może by się nad tym nie zastanawiał, gdyby nie miał w aktach osobowych takiej adnotacji, że on tego szóstego zmysłu nie ma.

Oczywiście brak szóstego zmysłu to nie był _problem_ , nie tak na codzień. Gdyby nie empatyczna głuchota, Toreth nie poszedłby do pracy w WŚP, a lubił swoją pracę. Był też szereg innych korzyści, bardziej prywatnych. Codziennie widział, że zdecydowanie łatwiej manewruje się w społecznym krajobrazie człowiekowi, który nie czuje zbyt wyraźnie, co czują inni: owszem, ma o tym jakieś pojęcie (bo ostatecznie od czego jest wyobraźnia), ale nie jest bezwolną ofiarą cudzych emocji, nie płacze wewnętrznie na widok cudzego bólu. Ha. To ostatnie w WŚP nie przeszłoby na pewno.

No w każdym razie: zachowanie Warricka nie było logiczne. Warrick wyraźnie oczekiwał, że Toreth zrozumie, _dlaczego_ dostęp do hasła jest mu niezbędny, i to nie dziewięć razy na dziesięć, tylko za każdym razem. I równie wyraźnie do ogarnięcia tego potrzebny był ten zasrany mityczny szósty zmysł.

Zniechęcony, zmęczony kluczeniem po labiryncie spekulacji o cudzych uczuciach, Toreth zwlókł się z łóżka, zdał klucz i wyszedł od Gegiego o suchym pysku. W ustach miał przykry smak, jakby jednak zjadł te tabletki. Pomacał wewnętrzną kieszeń na służbową broń: nie, dalej były.

 

~~~

 

Leżąc w nocy obok Warricka na tym samym zajebistym, zaprojektowanym specjalnie pod grę łóżku, na którym się pieprzyli po południu, i czując w żołądku przyjemny ciężar mocno przyprawionej dyniowej zupy, Toreth przypomniał sobie, że miał jeszcze przed spaniem powiedzieć Warrickowi, że tak, będzie zawsze pamiętał, żeby patrzeć, czy on akurat nie kaczuszkuje palcami. Zapomniał o tym, a Warrick nie wrócił sam z siebie do tematu. W sumie dobrze; normalnie nie robiłoby mu to większej różnicy, ale dzisiaj łapał się na tym, że nie ma ochoty kłamać. A trudno żeby zobowiązał się szczerze do czegoś, do czego nie miał motywacji.

Leżał i słuchał, jak Warrick cicho sapie przez sen. Nagle zaczęło mu przeszkadzać, że go nie widzi.

— Mieszkanie, minimalne światło — powiedział samym ruchem warg poniżej granicy słyszalności. Włączyła się listwa oświetleniowa przy podłodze, wydobywając z mroku znajomy kształt Warricka. Zepsułeś mnie, pomyślał ponuro Toreth. Gdzieś mnie uszkodziłeś. Skoro czasem przez ciebie żałuję, że nie jestem taki jak wszyscy i nie mam „szóstego zmysłu”.

Nie przeszkadzało mu specjalnie, że dał się udomowić. Nawet to, że coraz rzadziej chodził na przypadkowy seks, nie było tragedią; ostatecznie czterdziestka na karku, człowiek zwalnia, a co się będzie wysilał, jak w domu ma lepszą dupę. A na Warricka można było liczyć zawsze i o każdej porze.

Kiedy tak wodził wzrokiem po rysach Warricka, po długich rzęsach, trochę za dużym nosie, idealnie kuszących ustach, wróciło wspomnienie czegoś, co przyszło mu do głowy przed kilkoma godzinami: „Szczera, entuzjastyczna uległość.” Wiedział, że wystarczy te drzwi otworzyć, a wysypie się zza nich lawina wspomnień z ostatnich pięciu lat, jedno lepsze od drugiego, a do każdego będzie mógł sobie zwalić konia i wreszcie zasnąć.

Szczera, entuzjastyczna… Oooch. No jasne.

Prawie walnął się w czoło; odpowiedź jednak była logiczna i nie potrzeba było do niej żadnego szóstego zmysłu. Warricka tak samo jak jego kręciła dobrowolność tego, co się między nimi działo. Wyrażanie z sekundy na sekundę zgody na to, co Toreth z nim robił. Przymus był fajny, jako pewna fantazja, oliwa do ognia, oczywiście. Fantazja niebezpiecznie realna, czasem trudna do odróżnienia od rzeczywistości, ale jednak fantazja, jednak gra. Nie chodziło o zaufanie albo jego brak, tylko o samą możliwość oddania się. Której by zabrakło, gdyby Toreth czasem odbierał Warrickowi możliwość hasłowania.

I wszystko. Toreth – reszta świata: jeden – zero. Zgasił listwę, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją w absolutnej ciemności i pomyślał, że obieca Warrickowi przy śniadaniu. a potem się zobaczy.

 

~~~

 

Na jakieś dwie godziny przed budzikiem obudził go Warrick, któremu wyraźnie coś się śniło: ciepły od snu, podniecający, mamroczący coś półprzytomnie prosto w jego szyję.

— Co?

— Więź ze zmarłymi. Fffff. Trochę jak więź z postacią ffikcyjną. — Warrick obrócił się z powrotem na plecy, ale nie zabrał ręki, którą przed chwilą wcisnął Torethowi pod żebra. Sapnął, mruknął jeszcze coś niezrozumiałego i zasnął.

 


End file.
